The Apprentice
by kellym01.2
Summary: In hopes of finding a cure Genma and Ranma locate a warrior known for his immense power, both in the art and dark magic. How will the influence of the infamous Chase Young warp the impressionable Saotome Ranma. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Ranma 1/2 please review and no flames. Title may change.
1. Prologue

The two martial artists stumbled through the wasteland, which numerous locals seemed to fear. One a stocky, middle aged man by the name of Saotome Genma, thin framed glasses adorned his features, wrapping around his ears, a white bandanna covers his forehead,  
/concealing his baldness, attired in a white gi, coated in a mixture of grime, sweat and dirt, darkening it's once snowy shade to an aged grey. The second, a small framed teenage girl with vibrant scarlet locks bound into a pigtail, cerulean eyes,  
/by the name of Saotome Ranma, attired in a white gi with a similar discolouring to the adult's, each bound by a black belt.

The locals had referred to the desolate wasteland as the Land of Nowhere; if Ranma's struggling mandarin was anything to go by. The duo collapsed as they stepped onto a ledge that acted as a bridge towards a demonic structure that seemed to have been  
/formed from an active volcano.

"You better be right boy." Genma gasped out, that damn Amazon had chased them all over China, they had been about to leave for Japan until the old man heard of a powerful warrior, undefeated, and capable of incredible things, the duo had hoped to locate  
/a cure for their curses before leaving but seeing the place Genma found himself almost trembling with fear.

"Says the oaf who came to China without a single idea on how to speak the lingo!" Ranma snapped back.

"Come on; let's just get this over with." Genma retorted, refusing to acknowledge his 'sons' complaints. Genma rose back to his feet, dragging the smaller girl to her own before shoving her forward.

The redhead stumbled briefly but soon regained her balance and proceeded to lead the way up the stone path.

Within the demonic construction; an extravagant throne, extravagant statues of jungle cats and dragons decorating the room, the ceiling for the moment depicting the night sky, numerous dark doorways lined the walls, each leading to a different section  
/of this maze of a palace.

Sat upon this throne was a young, Asian man who one would guess to be in his late teens or early twenties at most, yellow, slitted eyes, slightly pointed ears, raven hair cascading down his armour. Upon his belt was his insignia; an amber eye with a slit  
/pupil much like his own eyes.

He had long since sensed the intruders of his territory and had been watching them through the eyes of one of his many warriors, this one in the form of a crow. Normally he wouldn't care for such nuisances and would have sent his warriors to dispatch  
/of them in whatever manner they deemed fit. But this time was different, the youth who travelled with the fat oaf, the way she carried herself, the mana that coursed through her veins. This one was interesting.

He had allowed them to reach his door without much problem, aside from the odd bolt of lightning nearly frying them or taking their heads off.

A knock sounded at his door; he barely acknowledged it, merely snapping his fingers and the door opened inwards. The two entered his home and spent the first few minutes taking in the interior. The ancient warrior noted how the oaf eyed one of his antique,  
/golden, dragon statues. He'd have to keep an eye on that one, if he had been foolish enough to enter his territory and knock on his door no doubt he would be fool enough to try and steal from him.

Soon they saw him, the oaf took charge.

"So who is itwho dares knock on my door?" Chase asked, his tone calm, neutral, his features schooled. The duo seemed to share a sensation of relief at hearing their native tongue.

"We are but humble, travelling martial artists." The oaf answered "We heard of your reputation of being a great warrior and had hoped…"

Chase silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"I am never fooled oaf, that is your only warning, tell me your true purpose or you shan't live long enough to regret lying to me."

Genma felt his form stiffen. He was beginning to grow concerned, no, fearful. This boy…he gave off an even darker aura than the master.

"We heard you might be able to cure our curses." The petite one spoke up, her tone rather lacking of respect.

"And what cure is this?"

"I'm a guy and thanks to pop here, dragging me to some cursed training ground…" She began; she was silenced just as her father was, by a single wave.

"Ah, Jusenkyo."

"You know of it?" Asked the oaf.

"You could say that."

"Can you help us?" The youth asked, Chase paused for a moment, considering his options. The youth lacked any proper respect for her betters, chosen to be cursed by rather ancient magics…but, the mana that fuelled the curse that now coursed through her  
/veins, it wasn't alone.

"Perhaps, but such things do come at a price." Chase answered as he stood from the throne and began to circle his 'guests'.

"What's the price?" Asked the oaf.

"Simple, the eternal loyalty of the youth and in time I shall teach her to control the curse to a degree."

"Hey, I'm a guy dammit!" Yelled the youth, her hand curling into a fist as she subconsciously took an aggressive stance, Chase paid it no mind.

"What do you mean eternal loyalty?" Genma asked.

"Simple she shall serve me, remain here, joining my warriors and I shall train her."

"I told you already! I'M A GUY!" The youth insisted.

"That may be the case but at the moment you are a female." Chase answered.

"The boy cannot remain here, the schools must be united." Genma answered on reflex.

"What are you talking about?!" Ranma's head snapped round. Genma stiffened, eyes bulging, he had wanted to wait until they were nearing Nerima before he told the boy about that.

"Yes, please explain." Chase instructed as he stepped up to the oaf.

"An old friend of mine…and I arranged for…for our children to one day marry and unite the schools." Genma stammered, stumbling back from rather intimidating individual.

"You picked my fiancé for me?!" Ranma practically screamed at her father.

"That shouldn't be a problem, she can still wed but she must return to me." Chase stated.

"What about the dojo?" Genma objected.

"Not my problem." Chase replied before turning to the youth once again "So do we have a deal?"

"You can fix me?"

"In time I will be able to teach you to control your gender, though the trigger will remain."

"Boy you can't be actually considering this." Genma objected.

"He can teach me to control the curse." Ranma stressed.

"But…the engagement."

"Would be carried out as planned." Chase input "Now do we have a deal young one?"

Genma frowned.

"The boy has no say in this, I am his father and I say no!" Genma objected.

"You're simply his guardian, you have no say in the bargains he makes of this nature, this is his future not yours." Chase answered simply.

"Yes."

Chase turned back to the youth, picking up on the small tone.

"What was that?" Chase asked, stepping up to the petite girl.

"We have a deal; in exchange for your training of me I will swear my loyalty to you." Ranma answered in a louder tone.

"But…!" Genma began only to be silenced by a well placedkick to the gut curtesy of Chase. The oaf flew back, striking the wall, gasping out in pain before falling flat.

"You will now leave my home oaf, return here at your own peril; you will see your son again in one years' time." Chase spat, turning his back on the old man, noting the shocked expression of the youth, she seemed unsure on how she should react to thescene  
that had taken place.

A/N Long time since I've done anything to do with Xiaolin Showdown, tell me what you think, I'm open to requests – this includes pairings, but note I don't write yaoi, nothing against it, just not my style.

Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, hopefully the ones that follow will be longer.

Please review.


	2. Interrogation

Chase turned to the youth, still in a state of shock from the display she had just witnessed, he approached her once again. She seemed to snap out from her daze, directing her gaze solely at her new master.

"We will start with your training tomorrow. One of my servants shall take you to your room and then retrieve you once dinner is served. I caution you not to go wondering about my home unescorted, any injuries you incur shall not earn you a break from  
your training." Chase instructed.

"Any questions?" He asked as he turned his back on the young one.

"Yeah, what's your name?" The youth questioned, the locals had only referred to him as a warrior, or something about the dark. None had seemed willing to speak his name.

Chase turned back to the petite girl.

"My name is Chase Young, you are to call me master or if you prefer sensei." He answered with a tone of authority. The youth gave a respectful bow.

"My name's Saotome Ranma." She answered, Chase simply nodded, turning to face one of the many darkened corridors, he paused.

"One more thing, while you are here, you are only to speak mandarin." Chase instructed. The youth opened her mouth to object only to be silenced a sideways glare. When no reply was given Chase snapped his fingers and figure soon emerged from the hall  
in which he stared, upon its emerging into the light Ranma-chan realized it was a woman.

The female possessed a youthful complexion, her hair a deep shade of ebony that reached just beyond her hips, her eyes the shade of jade with slitted pupils. She was attired in teal dress, a loose fit with a slit reaching up to her thigh, allowing for  
plenty of movement but also for a clear view of her creamy flesh.

Ranma-chan found herself blushing and averting her eyes from the revealed flesh. Chase took note of the bashfulness of the youth.

' _Such a weakness shall have to be dealt with.'_ He internally muttered to himself.

" _Bellona, take my apprentice to her new room."_ Chase instructed, switching his tongues with ease (1).

The female warrior nodded. She turned to the redhead, sizing her up with her gaze. Ranma-chan found her blush deepening as she crossed her arms over her breast. She really didn't like how the woman was looking at her.

" _Follow."_ Bellona instructed before turning and heading back down the hallway whence she came, Ranma-chan hesitated before chasing after her, assuming that was what she was supposed to do.

The two travelled in silence. Ranma-chan remaining several paces behind his guide as she led her through the numerous twists and turns of her master's domain, relics and antiques lined the place, each room Ranma-chan passed grander than the last.

Soon they came to a set of double doors. Bellona led the youth into the room, it was dark but Ranma could make out a reasonably sized bed, lined with dark sheets,a single window allowing the dim moonlight to enter, marble flooring glinting in the  
faded light.

" _This will be your room child."_ Bellona stated, indicating to the room with a wave of her arm.

" _Thank you."_ Ranma-chan replied, bowing her head once again, Bellona nodded and turned to leave, pausing when the petite redhead raised her hand ever so slightly as if preparing to ask a question.

" _Could me…get…hot water?"_ Ranma-chan stammered, wincing at how poor her mandarin was. Bellona didn't seem to notice or care, her expression remaining neutral.

" _If you wish to freshen up you will have to wait, master Chase wishes for you to remain in here until dinner and I am not one to go against such desires."_ Bellona answered, Ranma-chan hesitated, trying to process the statement but was unable to  
fully understand the majority of what she said.

At seeing the pained expression of the redhead Bellona opted to provide the redhead with some semblance of mercy and shook her head before pointing at the child before bending her finger to point toward the ground. The sentiment was all too clear, 'you  
stay put'.

Bellona turned and left the room, closing the maroon doors behind her before proceeding to return to her regular duties.

Ranma-chan sighed. Opting to change out of her gi she slipped on her preferred attire, a scarlet shirt of Chinese silk and rather baggy black pants. She dropped her pack. She approached the bed before allowing her form to unceremoniously drop atop it.  
She sunk into the bed, the silk sheets caressing her exposed skin and she found herself groaning as she was immersed in a comfort she had never known existed.

It didn't take long for the redhead to lose herself to the pull of sleep.

The door to the room the youth now inhabited opened. In strode Bellona, the ancient warrior took in the sight of the youth curled up on the bed, snoring rather profoundly. She approached the bed, her feet not making a sound as they padded along the marble  
floor.

" _Awaken!"_ Yelled the old warrior, the youth made no move to do so, merely rolling over onto her side; her back to the new arrival.

" _Wake up young one, the master calls for you, it is time for dinner."_ Bellona stressed rather loudly. The redhead never stirred, not until the final word was spoken. She shot up in her bed, sinking deeper with the sudden influx of weight. Her  
stomach announcing its hunger with echoing rumbles.

When Ranma-chan sat upright it took a moment for her vision to adjust to the dark room and the recent opening of her eyes. At seeing the close proximity between herself and the older woman she leapt back, blushing deeply and falling off the other side  
of the bed. A low groan escaping her as she hit the cold floor.

" _Stop this foolishness and come."_ Bellona instructed before turning her back on the youth and leading the way out, Ranma-chan quickly followed after her, her stomach still protesting its hunger.

The journey itself was a quick one. Bellona led Ranma-chan round a couple corners and before the redhead youth had an opportunity to admire the scenery she found herself in the dining room. To say it was spacious would be a colossal understatement. Numerous  
glittering waterfalls lined the walls, vegetation growing between them with stone ledges carved into the form of jungle cats stretched out past the falls. Ancient structures scattered about and underneath one was a lengthy table capable of seating  
numerous individuals, covered from one end to the other in a variety of foods, ranging from vegetable to prime cuts of meat to an assortment of cakes. At the head of the table sat Chase, his back to his apprentice.

" _Be seated."_ Bellona instructed, gesturing to the seat on the opposite end of the table. Ranma-chan got the message and soon seated herself at the table. She took in the sight of the desserts and found herself for once to be happy to be in her  
cursed form, after all men did not eat such things, but girls, as his father had taught him on numerous occasions did. Her chair nudged in from behind.

Ranma-chan glanced over her shoulder and was met with the sight of a rather large panther, its luminous emerald eyes glowing bright in contrast to its midnight coat. The petite youth released a cry of fear. Leaping from her chair, and balancing herself  
atop its back, eyes wide in terror, her body shivering as she found herself unable to look away from the creature of her nightmares.

Chase watched on mildly amused, ignoring Bellona as she rolled her eyes, leaving the room to continue her chores. The panther simply stared at the child, waiting for her to return to her seat as to finish its command.

" _You have no reason to fear young one, this is but one of many servants, they shall never harm you without my command."_ Chase stated. His words went unheard.

"G…G…Get away!" Ranma-chan cried, slipping back into her native tongue. Chase released a sigh.

"You have nothing to fear young one, the beast shall not harm you." Chase stated. Once again the youth ignored him.

The armoured prince of darkness snapped his fingers. The panther turned and vanished down the hall. Soon after the beast was out of both sight and new apprentice's hearing range she calmed down and resumed her seat. Her form continuing to shake in fear,  
she fought to suppress both the memory of the jungle cat and of the training of that accursed technique. Her gaze focusing on her knees, refusing to look at her new sensei in the eye after that display, she was a man. She wasn't supposed to fear anything.

"Care to explain?" Chase asked, opting to continue the conversation in the youth's native tongue for now. He lightly sipped at a cup of green tea.

"Erm…" Ranma-chan muttered, unsure how to explain.

"I told you twice the beast would not harm you, it is merely one of my servants in animal form." Chase pushed.

The youth's eyes widened, she had been so deep in her fear she hadn't even heard him. That was one of his slaves?

"Answer the question." He pushed.

"It's sort of a long story." She answered, still refusing to look his way.

"Well you're not going to eat tonight until I know why you reacted as you did."

That did it.

"When I was six pop found this old training manual…it said something about the 'ultimate technique' and as far as he…we understood it if I mastered it I would be invincible…well that's all he told me about it before we started training." She answered.

"And what was this technique?" Chase asked as he took another sip of his tea, his eyes briefly closing to savour the calming taste.

"The Neko-ken…" Chase's eyes snapped open, he paused, mid sip "It basically involves…" the youth continued until forced to stop when Chase lowered his cup and waved his hand, signalling for her to stop.

"I am well aware of the technique young one." He stated "I am also aware that it has been forbidden for the last six centuries…while true it does make a warrior almost invincible the weaknesses it comes with are great and many, and that's if one can survive  
the training." His apprentice shivered as she recalled the 'training' she went through back then.

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"At what age were you taught? From what I understand only the young can learn such a technique, before the age of seven, while the…student still has some access to their subconscious mind."

"Six." She answered.

They sat in silence for several moments. Chase mentally going over the information he had received. An apprentice who had been put through the Neko-ken, a powerful thing indeed, though the weaknesses that it came with would cause problems if they weren't  
addressed adequately.

"Judging by your reaction I assume you mastered it to a degree?"

Ranma-chan hesitated.

"You could say that…whenever the fear gets too much I go…into this…an old woman called it a feral state…I gain the mentality of a cat and apparently it is a difficult task to stop me…I just don't remember anything that happens and Ihave no control…"  
She explained.

"That could be a problem…I guess I'll have to make some alterations to your coming training."

"Huh?" Was Ranma-chan's intelligent response, his statement had caught her off guard, had he already worked out her training? Had he planned on having her fight that panther?

"I can't allow my apprentice to possess such a blatant weakness. Aside from the Ailurophobia which would make you useless in any battle with a feline present, when in this feral state of mind you have all the weaknesses of a cat, a ball of yarn and you'd  
be too distracted to fight, catnip would subdue you, a beam of light and you'd once again be too distracted. The list goes on and one, hence I shall train you to truly master the technique."

"What?! You mean you're gonna…" She began, her gaze shooting towards her sensei.

"No, I will not be tossing you into a pit of cats, that merely is the first step of the technique, instilling the ability into you, what follows is control." Chase interrupted.

"You can teach me to control the Neko-ken?" She asked, her eyes widening and filling with hope, with a hint of brewing tears.

"Yes, though that too will take time and will come at a price." Chase stated.

"Price?"

"I'll explain that nearer the time but at the moment with that crippling fear you are useless to me so that will be our first target. Now you may eat." Chase stated as he removed the lid from a golden bowl, its lid decorated with a dragon head of the  
same colour, the contents was revealed to be a green liquid.

Ranma-chan dug into the banquette before her, savouring each taste as Chase drank his soup in silence. The armoured immortal made a mental note to teach his apprentice how to properly dine, in the near future. The sight of the female gorging herself in  
such a manner disturbed his appetite.

A/N A bit longer this time, still not decent chapter length but I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I must say I am pleasantly surprised by the number of reviews I received for the last chapter and hope to receive such a number again, I thank you  
all, please review and as always I am open to suggestions.

From this point on Japanese shall be spoken like this – "Japan" while mandarin shall be spoken _"China"_.

Cabrera1234: You shall have to wait and see.

AxelTheBunny: I am glad you are enjoying the fic so far and are intrigued by the premise, is you wish to refresh your memory of 'Xiaolin Showdown' I recommend using the kisscartoon website (I think this name is correct, if not I'll post it again in an  
author note), it is a brilliant sight for finding the old classics and lots of the new stuff.

Shadowbndg: Good eye, but once again I can't answer your question because spoilers.

Mental-Internecine: While true canon Ranma is a powerful martial artist, this is before he learns the Amazon techniques and without their intense training while still skilled and strong he is not yet up to that level.

Death of Snipers: Nice to seeya again, Genma is cursed in this universe but Chase has no desire for him nor does he want to aid him – he wasn't in cursed form in start to make dialogue easier mostly but it also isn't too hard to imagine him hogging the  
last of the hot water or Ranma getting splashed with his luck – sorry for the confusion.

OBSERVER01: A pairing may occur but I haven't decided yet, but as I said I will consider any requests and see if they work with the plot and this version of their characters.


	3. Day 1

Ranma-chan was abruptly awoken the following morning when Bellona, having failed to awaken the redhead through conventional means, kicked the underside of the bed, the resulting force sending Ranma-chan flying from its silk sheets. The petite girl, still refusing to wake from her slumber, flew through the air and struck the wall, above the still open window, leaving an imprint of her body in the wall, cracks forming around it.

A low groan erupted from the redhead as she slowly peeled from the wall and fell to the ground face first.

"Ow…what did ya do that for?" Ranma-chan cried as she sat upright, rubbing the back of her head only to be awarded with a powerful kick to her left cheek. She flew across the room, slamming into another wall only this time lacking the force to deal any damage.

" _Master Chase instructed you to only speak mandarin, now get dressed and I shall lead you to where he waits for you."_ Bellona stated, her cold gaze never leaving the redhead as she stumbled to her feet, lightly rubbing her reddened cheek. If the ancient warrior was surprised by the lack of any real injury, she didn't show it.

Ranma-chan huffed and moved towards the discarded gi she had worn upon arrival. As she picked it up she noted that Bellona had yet to leave and was still glaring at her with that analytical gaze.

" _You think!?"_ Ranma-chan yelled (1).

" _Get dressed."_ Bellona answered, her gaze never leaving the redhead.

At seeing the older woman had no intention of leaving or even looking away for a minute the adolescent could only sigh. While normally she didn't care too much about people catching a glance of her cursed form the way her chaperone watched her was seriously freaking her out.

She turned her back on the ancient warrior and proceeded to remove the undershirt she wore to bed. Her unbound breasts bouncing as they were freed from the light restraint, she then proceeded to remove her boxer shorts, tossing them to the side before retrieving her second pair from the pack and quickly sliding them up and over her slender legs before binding herself with her gi. She turned round and was met with the irritated gaze of Bellona who turned and led Ranma-chan from the room, her pace more brisk than the day before, clearly she was in a hurry.

Bellona led the young apprentice into a poorly let room, built in the form of a circle. Within the room Chase meditated in the centre, once they entered his eyes snapped open and he didn't seem too pleased.

" _You're late."_

" _My apologies Lord Chase, the young one refused to wake up."_ Bellona replied with a respectful bow.

Chase rose to his feet and Bellona backed out of the room, closing the door as she did so as if receiving an unspoken command. Chase returned his golden gaze to the youth before him. He noted her relaxed stance; to the untrained eye she would look to be any other disrespectful adolescence. But Chase, he could see the truth, her stance was relaxed as to allow her movement to flow easier and faster, the ever so slight leaning forward with a slight hint of the majority of her weight on one foot. If he said the word she would sprint into action, he had not expected such a high level of training in the youth. It was all too perfect.

" _We shall start with the basics."_ Chase instructed as he resumed his previous meditative stance, Ranma-chan mimicked his movements perfectly.

" _If you wish to control your gender you must first learn to control your mind and your breathing."_ He instructed as his eyes closed once again, his form lifting from the ground as he resumed his meditation.

While Ranma-chan still didn't understand most of what he said she got the gist of it. Her eyes slowly closed, her breathing slowed as her mind began to relax and she began to meditate.

Time stretched by for the youth. Her patience tested as she continued to meditate for hours on end. In her travels with her father she never meditated with him, only doing so when masters at temples trained her, until her father robbed them, but never had she done so for such a lengthy duration.

Chase's eyes snapped open just as the youth allowed a yawn to escape her lips.

" _If this training bores you we could always try something more…physical."_ Chase stated, Ranma-chan's eyes slowly opened as she covered her mouth in hopes of stopping another yawn from escaping with the back of her hand. It didn't work.

" _Sorry sensei."_ Ranma-chan apologised as she bowed her head. Chase rose to his feet, standing at his full height over the youth. The redhead noted how intimidating her new sensei was.

" _Perhaps I should have worn you out some before we started meditation."_ Chase mused allowed; at seeing his student struggling to understand him he released a small sigh.

"We shall move onto physical training for now, tell me how many opponents, can you take at once?" Chase asked, switching into his apprentice's native tongue with ease, the redhead seemed to sigh in relief at hearing it.

"I can take whatever ya got!" She replied with confidence, leaping to her feet, her hand curled into a fist.

"I doubt that, I have over a thousand warriors, now let's try this again how many do you wish to face?" Chase pushed, Ranma-chan's confidence wavered at hearing the number, her eyes briefly widening in surprise.

"Err…five?" She hesitated; choosing the number at random, Chase smirked at the youth.

"Then five you shall face." Chase answered and with a snap of his fingers five doorways opened each leading to another hall.

' _Just how big is this place?'_ Ranma-chan internally muttered.

From the each doorway a single shadowed figure emerged.

The first one a large brute, a leopard pelt draped over his form with a clawed knuckle duster on his right hand. The second; a thin, dark skinned man wearing a tribal mask and jewellery with tribal symbols painted upon him. The third; another brute, this one attired in silver armour that glinted in the candle light, a spiked ball and chain dangling in his hand. The fourth was a purple haired female attired in a tiger's pelt, her ample bust almost popping out with its length leaving little to the imagination. And the fifth; a pale man attired in a pair of brown pants, tatter and ripped, his silver hair even longer than Chase's, hell, he was larger than the leopard guy.

"If you can defeat them all I shall move your training up to the next level, fail and the one to defeat you shall be in charge of your training until I deem you ready to do so with me again." Chase explained.

He snapped his fingers. Stepping back until his form all but disappeared into the shadows, with only his luminous gaze remaining visible. The warriors charged forward.

Ranma-chan found herself weaving around the fist of the leopard man, the fist striking the floor and leaving a hole in its place. Ranma-chan placed a powerful kick to the brute upper back, he stumbled forward only to swing round and nearly take the petite apprentice's head off with his metallic claws. She leapt out of the way only to be struck by platinum blonde with a high kick to her back, she flew forward and slammed into the floor.

She glared up at him only to find herself rolling over and watching as the dark skinned one slammed onto the ground where she had been laid. She leapt back to her feet, her reward a strike to the gut by the ball and chain, she flew back, slamming into the wall with such force that not only did it partially break but a cloud of shattered rock obscured her from sight.

Ranma-chan fell to her knees behind the cloud of dust, clutching her side. She glanced down, her grey gi now slowly turning red. She mentally cursed at her carelessness. She couldn't keep this up much longer, she had underestimated the strength of her sensei's warriors and now that she was injured she was in a real bind. She leapt from the floor.

She bounced from one wall to the other, gaining both height and speed as she went. The female opponent watched from the side as the males prepared for a strike from their foe, readying one in return. Well aside from one, the tribal warrior charged at a wall and soon gave chase to the youth while the others continued to wait below.

Ranma-chan found herself ducking a roundhouse kick to her head mid leap, nearly falling to the ground. She caught herself on a bronze dragon on the wall, holding a lit torch. The tribal warrior seemed to have the same idea.

They glared at one another from either side of the room. They leapt as one and met in mid-air. They exchanged numerous blows with incredible speed before finally Ranma-chan landing a kick to the tribal warrior's gut; he slammed into the opposing wall before falling to ground.

Ranma-chan landed on a single knee, wincing. Her form now covered in bruises and a good chunk of her gi now red with her own blood. She stumbled to her feet, glancing to the tribal warrior who too began to rise back to his feet. She heard a low growl and the tribal man stepped back into the doorway whence he came, vanishing from sight.

The remaining three males charged at her. She leapt away from a combined strike that decimated another part of the floor. They gave chase; the redhead was once again on the defence as she ducked swipes from metallic claws, swinging of medieval weapons and weaved away from powerful fists.

Her back slammed into a wall as the trio closed in on all sides. She leapt into the air, over each strike, as she tumbled over the trio she took hold of the handle of the ball and chain, tearing it from her opponents grasp. She landed away from them. She stumbled to her feet, her legs shaking as she held the weapon in hand.

Her opponents turned to face her. The armour clad warrior pulled his sword from its sheath and they each began to approach her. Ranma-chan began to swing her weapon faster and faster, waiting until they were close enough before throwing it in the their direction, it struck the knight's helmet and the silver haired being's head before being swatted away by the leopard man.

The two hit fell to a single knee, the silver man bleeding. Ranma-chan began to run to them to apologise and get them some help only to stop as they stood back up, she heard another growl and they too left the fight. The leopard man began to slowly approach the once again unarmed opponent. The redhead prepared herself for the battle, not noticing a light spark between her finger tips.

Then all went dark for the redhead.

Chase looked on in disappointment. The youth had been so promising, particularly near the end, she had taken down three of his warriors and had they been human they would have stayed down. But the naïve child had forgotten about the Amazonian warrior. She had watched and analysed the child closely before striking when she least expected it, with a powerful kick to the head.

He stepped forward. He sent the remaining male warrior away before turning to the amazon.

" _As I stated at the start, since you defeated her you shall be the one to train her from now on, but there are certain conditions I want you to meet, understand?"_ Chase paused.

The amazon nodded her head.

" _She is to spend one full week in each gender, which means after today she will have five more days before she will be allowed to be male again, hence her bath must be of cold water and I want you to ensure that the mere sight of feminine flesh doesn't distract her and to deal with any other issues you come across, you shall not use your feline forms, I shall decide when she'll deal with that issue."_ Chase explained.

The amazon once again nodded.

" _Now, take her away, wash her and get her wounds treated, you are to resume her training tomorrow, give her the rest of the day to heal."_ Chase instructed as he took his leave.

The amazon turned and approached her new charge, taking her in her arms and holding her close to her breast she turned and headed down the hallway whence she came.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, still a bit short for my liking. Please review and as always any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

(1) For those who didn't originally get it – Ranma meant to say 'you mind'.


	4. Aftermath

The redhead released a low groan as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision blurred at first but was soon clear. She glanced round and found herself in a jaded room and was laid atop what appeared to be a bed made of the same stuff, a thin white sheet beneath her and another atop her legs. She caught sight of someone off to the side. The woman from before, the one from the fight.

She turned to face her charge, noting she now awake before moving to bandage the stunned girl's wound. Ranma-chan's eyes following her and only when she started to bandage her side did she realise that she was topless. She then noticed her gi off to her was thankful her legs were hidden by the sheet atop of her.

" _Bout time you woke up, after you slept through the cleaning of your wound I had started to grow concerned."_ She stated. Ranma-chan blinked in confusion.

" _Who you?"_ She asked, taking in her form.

" _I am your new teacher until Lord Chase says otherwise; my name is Ainia (1)."_ She answered as she delicately wrapped the wound on the redhead's side. As she leaned over to finalise her work the youth found her eyes unable to stop from their wandering, dropping down to the rather extensive cleavage of his new sensei. When she caught her gaze the redhead averted her eyes with a deep crimson glow to her cheeks. The Amazon couldn't help but smirk at the child's antics.

She turned and headed back to a small table she had retrieved the bandages from. She picked up two bottles, one of pink crystal and another purple with a rounded base that quickly shrunk into a tube as it rose higher and higher.

" _Here, drink this, it'll aid in the healing process."_ Ainia instructed as she handed the pink bottle to her charge. Ranma-chan poured the contents into her mouth, swiftly gulping it down before erupting into a fit of coughs, a mixture of potion and saliva colliding with Ainia's face.

As she calmed down Ranma-chan wiped her mouth.

" _That tastes…oops."_ She stopped.

Ainia was now stood before her, eyes sealed shut, her teeth grit. Her eyes snapped open, sending a glare at the petite child. She wiped the putrid collaboration of saliva and potion from her face and onto the side of her attire before pouring some of the contents of the remaining bottle into her hand and rubbing into Ranma-chan's bandages.

" _This'll ensure your bandages are damaged by the water."_ She stated before taking hold of Ranma-chan's wrist and hauling her to her feet and dragging her from the room.

…

Ranma-chan's eyes widened at the sight before her. At least a dozen crystal clear pools stood before her with natural waterfalls flowing in from the outside, ensuring they were eternally full and fresh. A couple of the pools homed female warriors, cheeks flushed from recent training exercises. Ainia led Ranma-chan to a deserted pool.

" _Remove your clothing."_ Ainia instructed with a tone of authority as she gracefully removed her own attire, folding it carefully she placed it beside the pool. Fully aware of the ogling youth behind her admiring her body, her creamy flesh, her hanging breasts and curved rear. She stood back up to her full height and stepped into the pool before lowering herself to sit, her breasts lightly bouncing, their tops breaking the water surface.

She turned her gaze to her charge. The child was stood rigid, eyes wide; unable to tear them away from her while her form seemed to be frozen in a retreating stance. She narrowed her gaze at her charge.

" _Remove your clothes and get in the water."_ She stressed. Ranma-chan made no movement to do so.

Ainia altered her form beneath the water into a crouching stance before leaping into the air. Her unclothed, dripping body visible to all. She extended her leg; it came round with immense speed. She hooked her foot around the back of the redhead's neck. The force of the sudden strike sent the redhead flying forward and face first into the cold water as Ainia landed gracefully back in the pool in a crouched stance.

A scarlet head broke the surface, choking and coughing up water. She turned to glare at her new instructor.

"What did ya do that for?!" She snapped, subconsciously switching back into her native tongue, only to be rewarded by a powerful blow to her head curtesy of Ainia's slender foot. She held the youth below the surface for a few minutes before letting her back up, once again coughing and sputtering.

" _I believe Lord Chase was quite clear you are only to speak mandarin in your time here."_ Ainia stated as she leaned against the rocky walls of the pool. Ranma-chan bit back her initial retort.

" _Why'd you kick Ranma into cold water?"_ Ranma-chan questioned, averting her gaze for the time being.

" _Because you wouldn't get in, it is important that you get properly cleaned after sparring."_ She explained _"Now let's get you out of those clothes."_

Ranma-chan's eyes widened. Her new sensei crossed the distance between them before she could blink. Ainia's movements were swift and precise, before her charge could voice her objections her gi was removed and placed outside the pool to dry. However, when she moved for the boxers the redhead wore, her charge leapt over her, landing on the opposite side of the pool, pushing herself against the wall, eyes widening further.

" _What hell you do?"_ She cried out.

" _Unless you want to walk back to your room naked after you're clean you have to take off your clothes to dry and aside from that…one doesn't clean themselves fully attired."_ Ainia stated as she began to move towards her charge once again.

The redhead leapt into the air again. This time, however, as she was crossing the halfway point Ainia appeared in front of her. Her hands shot out hitting a series of points on her body before snagging the waistband the redhead's boxers on the way down, removing them entirely. She placed them with the gi and turned to watch the naked girl crash back into the pool. She move over to her and pulled her above the surface, resting her form against the wall of the pool. Her charge grunted in frustration.

" _What hell…why not move?"_ She cried out.

" _The pressure points I hit will temporarily paralyze you, since you are so adamant in not having your bath I'll simply have to force you."_ Ainia stated before reaching over for a washcloth lying on the side of the pool.

Ranma-chan's skin took on a vibrant crimson as she processed what her new instructor had just said. A small smirk played Ainia's lips, enjoying her small revenge for earlier as she claimed a bar of soap from outside the boundaries of the pool and rubbed it over the now scarlet breast, ensuring to apply additional pressure on the pointed nipple, whether it was from arousal or the cold she didn't truly care.

" _Lord Chase has informed me that after each training session you are to bathe in cold water for the first week, the second you shall be granted access to the heated pools and the third it shall be back in here and so on until I am told otherwise."_ Ainia explained as she move on to the second breast.

Ranma-chan hesitated, her body trying and failing to squirm at Ainia's ministrations, as she fought to comprehend what she had just stated.

" _Why?"_ She asked.

" _Lord Chase wants you to spend one entire week in each gender; I assume it is to eventually teach you how to control the curse."_ Ainia stated.

" _You know about the curse?"_ Ranma-chan questioned.

" _Child I come from an ancient village that resided very close to the cursed springs."_ She answered. The image of a certain top heavy, purple haired amazon flashed before Ranma-chan's mind's eye.

" _You mean Amazon village?"_

She paused. She turned her gaze from the redhead's breasts as they bobbed in the water, to her scarlet face.

" _You know of my village?"_

" _Pop and Ranma went…got death kiss."_

Ainia paled at hearing the rather clumsy phrased statement. The kiss of death? This could complicate things; she'd have to inform Lord Chase as soon as she was able.

" _That could complicate things, but don't concern yourself, none of my people dare come here and even if one does you shan't be harmed."_ She stated before resuming her cleaning, enjoying how her charge would release a small groan every so often.

" _I should probably tell you that Lord Chase also wishes me to…increase your tolerance for female flesh, which I shall implement in bathing and training sessions."_ She continued.

" _What mean?"_ She asked, inwardly sighing in relief as she moved on from her surprisingly sensitive breasts, unfortunately though Ranma-chan had no idea just how thorough Ainia was going to be in getting her clean.

" _That tomorrow my sisters and I shall be training you in a shall we say a more traditional manner."_ Ainia answered vaguely.

…

Ainia approached Lord Chase, currently enjoying a bowl of his Lao Mang Lone soup, relishing in both the taste and the sense of his power returning to him with each sip he took.

" _Lord Chase."_ She greeted hesitantly.

" _I trust you've ensured your new charge is aware of the situation?"_

" _Yes, but it appears the child has come into contact with my old tribe."_ She waited a moment before continuing, _"She says she received the kiss of death, meaning that…"_

" _I know what it means, one of those amazons are out hunting for her pelt as it were, I assume you wish to aid me in choosing how to deal with this recent development?"_ Chase turned to face her, waiting for his warrior to convince him not to just eradicate her old village.

" _The kiss of death only applies to females, should the amazon in question learn the child is actually a male the kiss of death becomes one of marriage, the conflict would be dissolved and she would be honour bound to remain with her beloved and by extension join her in your ranks of warriors."_ Ainia argued.

Chase paused as to consider her words, while it would be little trouble eradicate the village he had to admit their warriors in the past had made excellent editions to his ever growing army. During his initial travels they had been among the first to join him, a new amazon warrior was certainly appealing, as was entrapping her with her own code of honour.

" _I shall consider your words, now return to your sisters and inform them your charge shall dine with you until she has graduated from it, and by extension it shall be your duty to teach her proper dining manners, just be sure she doesn't see any of your feline forms."_ Chase stated, as he turned back to his soup.

…

The now thoroughly clean Ranma-chan was seated at a rather long table occupied by numerous females, their attires varying from pelts, to thin fabrics to even suits of armour. Sat beside her was her mentor, enjoying a small portion of rice.

Ainia glanced towards her charge, catching her gaze. Ranma-chan snapped back to her meal, her cheeks burning red as she attempted to banish the memories of her…bath with the older woman.

" _Then do as your told next time."_ Ainia stated as if reading her thoughts, Ranma-chan bit back her retort and instead dived into her meal, a portion of rice, sashimi and noodles. The rice vanished in the blink of an eye as did more of the redhead's dignity when Ainia caught her wrist with her own chopsticks before proceeding to scold her for her 'indecent' eating habits.

" _Now, either you are going to eat as everyone else is or I'll feed you."_ She instructed, playing on youth's pride, safe to say Ranma-chan focused a lot of energy in slowing her instinctive movements as she ate in silence.

A/N Hope you all like the update, I am considering a point one or two have of you have raised on whether Ranma shall drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, I would like to hear how many of you would prefer to see this happen and what creature (excluding Dragons/Lizards/Scorpions/Cats) the form should be based on and I will consider if it would be in the better interest of the fic. Note demons/mythological creatures are allowed within reason.

Once again I am open to suggestions and please review, the next chapter shall include Ranma-chan's first training session with her new sisters.

(1) According to my sources the name means 'swiftness'.

Cabera1234: From what I understand of the fanon…other fics I've read, during Chase's extensive life he travelled, defeating the strongest warriors and adding them to his ranks or they were all challengers trying to stop him, probably both I think.


	5. Week 2

The following morning Ranma-chan was awoken from her slumber through similar methods from the day before, only this time it was Ainia's doing. Upon seeing the youths refusal to awaken she resorted to removing the silk sheets covering the youth before delivering a powerful kick to her behind as she curled up for warmth. She flew from her bed and imbedded herself within the wall, cracks forming around the imprint as they had done the previous morning.

She fell from the wall, landing on the cold, hard floor with a 'thud'. A low groan echoing from her downed form. She turned; eyes now open, to glare at whoever woke her up.

" _Don't give me that dirty look kid, now come on it is time you train."_ Ainia stated before turning on her heel and leading the way out, Ranma-chan leapt to her feet.

" _Wait need dress."_ Ranma-chan stammered. Ainia stopped outside the door, fighting back a snigger at the mistake.

" _You will be fine, it will only be you and I, and I've already seen all you've got."_ Ainia replied before continuing to lead the way.

Ranma-chan ran after her, her gi now draped over her arm.

…

Ainia had led Ranma-chan into another circular room, this one with only one exit and the walls lined with an assortment of weapons; in fact the only missing weapons from the collection were the new modern ones, like guns.

" _We shall start with meditation, assume the position."_ Ainia stated as seated herself cross-legged on the floor, Ranma-chan mimicked her, still not properly addressed.

" _Now, you are to breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth, slowly. As you are doing so I want you to feel your body as your breathe flows through it. I was you to concentrate on the foreignness of your form and feel it."_ She instructed.

Ranma-chan simply stared blankly at her. She really needed to get a better grasp on the language, all she got was, meditation, breathe, feel, body, foreign, which didn't sound right, nope not at all.

"You're a real pain in my ass you know that, meditate, feel your breathe flow through your form. I want you to concentrate on how your body feels and continue to do so until it no longer feels foreign." She repeated in Japanese, good thing for the youth that Chase ensured each of his warriors spoke an abundance of tongues – which was greatly aided by their feline forms, languages were almost second nature now.

Ranma-chan's eyes widened with realisation, she nodded in affirmation before closing her eyes and carrying out her instruction.

" _And don't you dare fall back to sleep or I'll be giving one of those lovely spears a new home."_ Ainia spat as too began to meditate.

Time lost all meaning for the duo. Ranma-chan did as she was told, focusing on her breathe. She inhaled deeply through her nose; she felt her lungs fill and her chest extend further than normal. She felt the oxygen circulate her body before releasing it slowly through her mouth, her chest sinking back into place. She found the foreignness of it with little effort. The intense weight on her chest, her muscles seemed heavier and her form was so much smaller, her Ki reserves so much more compact.

She focused on this feeling as the hours flew by but regardless of how much she focused she could not banish the foreignness of it. This just wasn't her body.

Their time of meditation soon drew to a close. Ainia's slitted eyes snapped open and she rose to her feet.

" _Enough."_ Her command was short and carried immense authority, Ranma-chan's eyes slowly opened and she too rose to her feet.

" _Now we shall begin your training."_ She stated, Ranma-chan nodded and turned to where her gi laid on the floor, neatly folded. As bent over to pick it she was interrupted by her new sensei kicking it away from her.

" _You shall not be needing that today."_

" _What?"_ Ranma-chan intelligently replied.

" _As I told you before I shall also be training you to be resilient to feminine flesh, hence you shall not be needing those."_

Ranma-chan could only stare at her in confusion. Ainia shook her head before proceeding to remove the garb that clung to her body like a second skin; folding it she neatly placed it beside the door, out of the way.

The redheaded youth's now as wide saucers could only stare at her sensei's naked body; her voluptuous breasts, her shaven lips and slender legs ensnaring the youth's bashful gaze. A blush overtook Ranma-chan's form as she averted her gaze as she tried to ignore the slight itching, the fabric of her undershirt caused as her nipples hardened and the burning down low.

Ranma-chan was awarded for her averted gaze with a powerful strike to her gut, a few inches to the right of her bandaged wound. She arched over in pain but stood her ground, stumbling back in final second as not to fall to her knees.

" _You are strong, but still you should never look away from your enemy."_ Ainia stated as she stepped back from her student.

" _But you're…"_

" _I know, that is the point, I am doing this to ensure that you won't be distracted by a little flesh during a battle, something that could cost you your life. Now before we begin remove your shirt."_ She replied.

" _My shirt?"_ Ranma-chan was now truly baffled.

" _Yes, in battle sooner or later your clothes will be ripped, modesty will lead to your death in war."_

Ranma-chan tried to argue with Ainia but soon realized it to be a bad idea when she assumed an aggressive stance. And so with a small sigh she disregarded her undershirt, her breasts bouncing as they were freed from the weak bind. The cool air of the room caressing their sensitive tips, if it had been possible Ranma-chan would surely have turned a deeper shade of red. Ainia took note of her form, including her pointed nipples, allowing a small smirk to grace her lips.

" _Now, this is how this spar shall work if you manage to land a hit on me I'll take things up a notch, defeat me and we'll test you against my sisters."_ She explained as she assumed an offensive stance, as did Ranma-chan.

Ainia struck her first. She crossed the distance between them in seconds and struck Ranma-chan's uninjured side with a roundhouse kick. Ranma-chan flew to the left, carried by the force of the strike, she hit the wall. A cloud of dust rose up as the concrete shattered on impact.

Ainia's eyes remained trained on the dust cloud as she assumed a defensive stance, awaiting the counterattack. The dust settled and the youth was nowhere to be seen. Ainia's eyes widened.

' _What? But how?'_ Her thoughts screamed, before her gaze could locate the youth she felt a powerful blow to her lower back, she flew forward. Her nude body skidding across the floor before crashing into the very wall she had kicked her charge into. She quickly rose to her feet; the youth was no longer there. Her gaze turned to the ceiling just to catch a flash of flesh as the youth leapt from the section she was looking at to another out of sight. Bouncing off the walls as she searched for a blind spot, which; now that Ainia knew what the redhead was doing seemed to refuse to appear.

' _Now there's no doubt about it, her primary focus lies in the air.'_ Ainia mused, recalling how the youth had fought her and the other four and how she attempted to escape her in the pools by leaping over her.

" _Your resourceful I'll give you that much."_ Ainia stated.

The nude warrior leapt into the air and joined her charge, clinging to a wall with one hand and a single foot as the remaining two remained available to fight. At seeing the weakened defence Ranma-chan leapt at her sensei with incredible speed. She was within range too fast for Ainia to respond with her kicks. She felt her charge's fist burry itself in her side; she buried her pain and struck with her free fist. Striking Ranma-chan's left shoulder.

The youth plummeted to the ground. Twisting herself in her descent she landed in a crouched stance, glancing up as she heard the 'thud' of her sensei landing stood upright.

" _You're fast and capable of thinking on your feet, a required ability on the battlefield, you've managed to land two hits on me but they will be your last."_ Ainia stated as she assumed a defensive stance.

" _If you can land one final hit then this match is yours."_ She stated. Ranma-chan rose to her feet, assuming an aggressive stance.

All her life pop had drilled into her mind that women were weak. That they needed protecting, that they were helpless. But Sensei Ainia, she was not weak. Far from it. She was fast, strong and skilled. But still, while her father was wrong about her and was far from weak, Ranma-chan was still stronger; she knew that because she knew she would not lose. Not again.

Ranma-chan shot forward. Her fist flying towards Ainia's face, she caught the punch with and used the same arm to block the following kick before tossing the youth away. The redhead charged forward again, this time leading with roundhouse kick on the opposing side, it was blocked as was the following kick heading straight for Ainia's face, she caught her ankle and tossed her away.

She landed on her back, skidding some distance before she leapt back onto her feet. She levelled a glare at her opponent. She had blocked her combos with minimal effort, moves that she'd use to take down her father in sparring and they rarely ever failed.

" _You're good young one, but you forget I watched you when you fought my brothers and after this sparring session I have now memorised you're movements. For instance when you're about to shoot forward you lean on your right leg, your foot pointing noon, when you fall into a roundhouse kick you arch to the side, lowering your arm to protect it."_ Ainia stated with a confident smirk and while Ranma-chan didn't catch all of her statement she did get the gist of it.

' _Then let's see if you can predict this.'_ She internally muttered as she lowered her form, her elbows bent, fists pointing forward, her knees lowered.

" _Saotome Anything Goes Super-Secret Final Attack!"_ She cried, one of the first phrases she'd learned of the language.

Ainia took on a stronger defensive stance.

' _Final attack?'_ She mused; she prepared herself, for a powerful assault.

The youth then turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, crying out 'one five three run away' in mandarin. Ainia's stance lowered, sweat dropping as she watched her charge flee, only to leap and bounce herself from the door frame to the back wall and back towards Ainia, her leg extended to strike.

Ainia's gaze followed the youth, she saw the attack coming. She threw herself to the side as to dodge it, her attempt was in vain. The strike collided with her side, knocking her to the ground. She rolled from the motion, when she came to a stop she raised to her feet, her hand resting on her side.

She stared at her charge. There she stood, occupying her previous position in an aggressive stance, arms poised to strike at either side. Her breathing heavy, her breasts heaving, sweat coating her petite frame, her boxers now clinging to her and allowing Ainia a near perfect view of the redhead's lips and no doubt had she been on the other side she would have an equal view of her cheeks.

Ranma-chan watched her instructor closely, her guard remaining up. The elder warrior had barley even broke a sweat during their bout. Her bang clung to her forehead but that was it. Her hand fell from her side to reveal a small bruise from the strike, she noticed another one on her other side from her second hit.

" _Congratulations young one, you have won this round, tomorrow you shall start training with my sisters and I. But for now, I think it's time we get cleaned up."_ Ainia stated as she stretched out her limbs, her breasts bouncing from the motion before outright being pushed out as she arched her back. Ranma-chan averted her gaze once again; now that the battle was over she once again noticed her opponent's current state of dress or lack there-of.

Ainia picked up the youth's discarded shirt and tossed it over to her. The item fell atop of the scarlet haired girl, concealing her face and chest from view. The ancient warrior then picked up her own garb and the folded gi, she glanced back to see the Ranma-chan tug on the base of the shirt, straitening it out over her being. She then proceeded to lead her charge back to the baths.

Unlike the previous day the redhead quickly started cleaning herself as Ainia focused on her own body. It was a short journey to the pools and so Ainia hadn't bothered redressing herself. She maintained a watchful eye over the youth, noting how despite having her back facing her, the redhead would occasionally sneak a peek; it was a rather amusing sight.

The week that followed was rather painful for the pigtailed girl. Her training sessions were now with six female warriors and her new sensei and each one would strip before the spar, hence the initial beating she had endured during the first session when she repeated the mistake of not focusing on her foes. As the time passed though she found herself less distracted, though in no way immune, by their bodies, Ranma-chan had been relieved that they allowed her to wear her boxers during the spars, though she wasn't sure why. After each session they would bathe in the cold pools just like with Ainia, though, a couple of the others seemed to enjoy teasing her more than her sensei did.

Soon the morning came that announced the second week and unlike the previous week rather than been awoken by the sensation of her body being slammed against the wall she awoken by the sensation of scolding water cascading over her or now his body. Safe to say he was up and out of his clothes before he hit the floor, thankfully his other boxer shorts had been cleaned meaning he had something to wear while they dried. It felt odd to be back in male form, good but weird; the difference in height, muscle concentration and weight on his chest was quite the throw off at first.

Soon he was once again stood in the centre of the weapon decorated room. The girls stood in a circle formation around him, sizing him up and taking in his male form.

Ainia was positioned south of him, in front of the door, to the south west stood a tall, dark green haired woman with amber eyes and the usual slit pupils, her breasts were even larger than Ainia's, she held a wooden staff across the front of her body, her chosen weapon, her name was Liliana. To the West of him was Kallen, a red haired warrior with a pixie cut of Japanese descent, a tad taller than Ranma's female form, her breasts quite sizeable but a tad smaller than her own. To the north and back of the room was a petite prepubescent girl, Enyo (1), she was two heads shorter than Ranma's female body and armed with nun chucks and a chain wrapped around her arm, she had long blue hair tied into two pony tails – Ranma had underestimated her at first, until she dislocated at the time her arm, she was one tiny demon.

To the north east was Gabbie (2), she was roughly Ranma-chan's height (3), a French girl armed with two small daggers, her breasts her rather small which was why Ranma suspected she'd been so vicious in their spars. To the east was Erna (4) possessed raven hair and a pale complexion, apparently coming from the same village as Ainia, armed with a scythe with breasts that rivalled Lillian's. And finally to the south east was Myrina, she possessed a pale complexion and aquatic blue locks that cascaded down her tall frame, she was a head taller than Ranma's current form and large breasted, she wielded a large double-sided axe of black colouring and scarlet streaks, roughly three, maybe even four times the wielders size.

Each bore an aggressive stance, eyes trained on their target.

" _Begin!"_ Ainia declared. All the girls shot forward, Ranma leapt, bouncing from the walls. He'd learned the hard way that remaining on the ground against seven foes without a lot of space was a very bad idea. Kallen met him mid leap and the youth barley dodge a kick to his gut. The two continued on their flight paths, launching themselves off their wall the second they collided with it and this time when they met they launched into a flurry of blows. Each one blocking the other, until Kallen sharply raised her leg, her knee colliding with Ranma's crotch just as his hand landed atop of the incoming limb to block it.

His entire form stiffened, he fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Kallen landed gracefully. The spar paused for a moment as Ranma struggled back to his feet, crutching his crotch.

" _Low blow bitch…rules."_ He gasped out, his mandarin only marginally better than when he first arrived.

" _Weak spots will always be exploited on the battle field, you must learn to block faster…I guess it's time I introduced a new technique into your training."_ Ainia stated, recalling one of her tribal techniques that would greatly aid the youth, particularly since it would grant him speed that would easily block that strike.

" _Why do Ranma get too bad a feeling about this?"_ Ranma grumbled, still clutching his crotch.

" _Because you're now as dumb as you look or sound."_ Erna answered. Enyo approached the apprentice.

" _Maybe you prefer training to build up resistance to pain."_ Enyo stated with a single finger on her lips as she stared at his crotch, Ranma paled considerably at the statement.

" _Don't torture the kid Enyo, Red you ready to continue?"_ Interrupted Lillian, using the nickname she had given to the youth when he was still female, as she suggestively pressing her staff between her bare melons, her arms positioned as to squeeze them together against the shaft. The display instantly sending the blood away from Ranma's had and he soon found himself clutching his crotch for an entirely different reason.

" _How about we call it a day for now?"_ Ranma offered, starting to sweat a little as he averted his gaze.

" _But we only just started._ " Objected Enyo.

Ainia released a small sigh.

" _Okay, how about we end the sparring session early today and after we've cleaned up we can start on training you in that technique?"_ Ainia offered as she leant against the doorframe.

" _Err…Okay."_ Ranma stammered eager to get out of his current situation.

…

Once everyone was fully dressed once again Ainia led the way to the heated pools. Ranma wasn't too keen when he realised the other girls were still with them when they arrived. The room itself was almost identical to the other one, except this one had steam erupting from the pools. The girls were quick to discard their clothes and step into the warm waters. Ranma began to move towards one of the free pools.

" _Ranma get in, we need to continue your training."_ Ainia instructed, her voice leaving no room for argument. Ranma froze; he slowly turned to the warriors, eyes wide. While he could handle sharing a pool with them while he was a girl he wasn't too keen on doing so while in male form.

" _Get in the pool or do I have to clean you myself again?"_ Ainia teased, within minutes Ranma splashed into the water, his back to the girls as he washed himself, ignoring the teasing of Enyo, Lilian and Gabbie.

A/N Going to stop it here since it feels like it's starting to run away from me, hope you all enjoyed the recent chapter, at least this one's a better length than the others, please review and as always I am open to suggestions.

In the next chapter I'm going to try get things back to being a tad more serious.

Now just a quick poll, when the monks and Jack meet Chase's new apprentice what gender do you want to be introduced first? It probably won't make much difference to the story as a whole, any preferences?

(1) Meaning warlike.

(2) Warrior of God.

(3) Comparing to Ranma's female form, not a mistake.

(4) Battle to the death.

Death of Snipers: I thank you for the suggestion and you raise a valid point on Ranma having plenty of power without the soup, I'll do some research on the 'thunderbird' and see if I can incorporate it.

TrimusicaDrag00n90: From what I understand of the soup in order for it to work the consumer must drink it willingly and knowingly like Chase did otherwise Chase and Hannibal could just disguise themselves and trick the monks to drink under 'free samples' or something.

Guest: You raise a good point, I'm surprised I didn't notice the Tiger Vs Lion theme; I'll consider it and have been considering it all morning actually. As for the fight, warriors under Chase are elite and most have centuries of training under their belt, so they have the advantage, for now. I'll consider the cat element though at the moment that is off the table due Chase's commands.


	6. Training

Chase watched the display from afar, hidden from view by the shadows of his domain as he watched his new student seated cross-legged before a flame in a clearing in the Land of Nowhere, dead trees encircling the student and his current teacher as he stared into the blaze.

" _Now child I am going to demonstrate a technique belonging to my tribe, but first you must swear to not teach it anyone outside of our master's control or belonging to my tribe."_ Ainia stated as tore open a bag of chestnuts.

" _Ranma swear."_ The dark haired youth answered with an affirmative nod.

Chase watched the unclothed duo with interest, Ainia emptied the bag into the flames and proceeded to demonstrate the technique, she retrieved each chestnut from the fire without so much as singing her delicate flesh.

The youth was speechless as Ainia deposited the smoking pile at her side and showed the unwounded hands.

" _Should you be able to perform this feat you will have the necessary speed to block almost any incoming attack."_ Ranma winced as he recalled the strike he received to his rather delicate area earlier that day.

He leaned forward, hands raised as he readied himself, Ainia dumped another bags worth into the flickering flames. The youth's hand shot out only to have his wrist ensnared by Ainia.

" _Before we begin your body must be subjected to the Cat's Tongue technique, it will increase your body's sensitivity which will in turn train your body to endure extreme heat and pain as well as acting as additional motivation to master this technique."_

" _What you mean?"_

" _Child, just because your body is sensitive to heat won't mean you will be allowed to bathe in cold water until the week is up, nor does it mean you will be allowed to skip your baths."_

Ranma flinched as he processed what his teacher was saying. As the youth hesitated, Ainia's spare hand shot out and struck the pressure point with precision and ease. The effect was instant as the heat from the flames magnified. He withdrew his hand, gazing over his palm as he felt the heat still radiating from his flesh.

" _Now retrieve the chestnuts before they burn."_ Ainia instructed, leaning back, extending her chest as she waited to see how her student faired.

Heat rushed to Ranma's cheeks, he felt a familiar stiffening sensation down below. He averted his gaze and raised his legs ever so slightly to easier hide his reaction from view.

…

Chase watched Ranma intently as his hand shot into the flames and grasped a single chestnut, dropping it just as quickly as he grabbed it as his hand shot back out of the flames. His screams of pain filled the air as he repeatedly blew on the burns his hand now advertised.

Chase could only shake his head in disappointment. His new apprentice seemed to be far from ideal. Perhaps he needed more motivation to advance in his training. He dropped from atop the branch he had taken up to watch his apprentice. He stepped into the dim light of the flame, night long since having fallen.

It was of little surprise that Ainia was already facing him and had bowed her head in respect. The youth turned to face him, still cradling his hand close to his torso.

" _Greetings Master"_ Ainia stated, a tone of both respect and fear.

Chase turned to face his apprentice.

" _It would seem you are in need of additional motivation."_ He stated.

" _Wha…"_

" _So I shall I provide it to you, if you are able to master this technique and another two of Ainia's choosing I will start your necessary training to master the Neko-Ken."_

Ranma sat upright when he heard that, his expression hardening as resolve set in. Ranma Saotome never lost; he would master this technique and then whatever followed. He would master every technique thrown at him and he would master the Neko-Ken if it was the last thing he did. He rose to his feet. Hands curled into fists at his side as he gazed at Chase intently.

" _Ranma will master these techniques. Ranma Saotome never loses!"_ He proclaimed, his being filled with confidence as a cyan aura surrounded his body, all concern for his current attire banished to the recesses of his mind.

A smirk spread across Chase's lips.

" _It would seem I have ignited a sleeping flame."_ He stated.

Ranma's eyes sparked with a light flash as his determination rose. He turned to the flame and launched his unburned hand into the flame, retrieving a single chestnut. He gasped in pain, dropping it back onto the ground as he glared at his smoking hand.

" _Better, but still not fast enough."_ Ainia stated.

" _See to it he gets fast enough…regardless of how extreme the method is."_ Chase stated before turning and taking his leave, his golden glaze glowing brightly in the darkness of the night as he glanced back at his apprentice.

' _Perhaps I was wrong to think he was far from an ideal apprentice.'_ He internally chuckled.

A/N Okay short chapter to try and get me back into writing and out of this dry patch, please review and as always your suggestions are greatly appreciated.

It would seem most of you want Ranma to be female when he encounters the monks so I'll see what I can do.

Death of Snipers: There could eventually be a harem, I doubt Chase would care, especially since any 'allies' Ranma makes only make him more powerful. And interesting idea for a scene of Ranma meeting the monks, have to admit it made me smile.


End file.
